


Such A Delicate Thing

by Soozen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula doesn't know what to do with her, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), One-Sided Attraction, Or at least it seems that way, Pining, Short & Sweet, Technically hurt/comfort but that implies that something is actually wrong, Ty Lee is just about the cutest ever, When really nothing is wrong at all, oblivious ty lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: “Azula! You’re bleeding!”--------------Or, Azula finds it ridiculous when Ty Lee takes a very minor injury very seriously.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 297
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Such A Delicate Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



“Azula! You’re bleeding!”

Ty Lee’s words startled Azula, cutting through the silence of the night. They were on the deck of Lo and Li’s beach house, having returned from the campfire. Mai and Zuko had stayed behind, apparently wishing for time alone now that they’d worked out their differences. Honestly, Azula could not understand what Mai saw in her brother; Zuko was such a mess of a human being. Mai could certainly do better. But, for whatever reason, those two were perfectly happy with each other, and to Azula’s benefit, it kept them within her grasp.

Azula had just lit several lamps along the rail of the deck when Ty Lee cried out, and she looked questioningly at her friend, then followed her gaze to her own calf. There, just barely visible in the firelight, through the slit of her skirt, was a small scrape. It was, technically, bleeding.

“Honestly, Ty Lee, you thought this was worthy of being brought to my attention?”

The injury- if it could even be called that- was small, maybe half an inch in length, and Azula couldn’t even _feel_ it. But judging by the look of horror on Ty Lee’s face, one would think she had a deep gash in her calf instead of the minor thing that it was.

“But you’re _bleeding_!” she repeated, her grey eyes somehow even larger than usual. “Just sit down, I’ll go get things!”

Before Azula could say anything further, Ty Lee had scampered off into the house, leaving the princess alone. She could only sigh and shake her head. Truly, she did not understand Ty Lee sometimes.

She was still standing when Ty Lee returned a few moments later, carrying a wash basin filled with several objects and a small pitcher. The chi blocker frowned at Azula.

“You really should sit down. I can’t bandage you up if you’re standing.”

“Ty Lee, you’re being ridiculous,” Azula started to say, and was rather surprised when Ty Lee cut her off.

“Azula, _please_. You’re hurt. Let me take care of it.”

Maybe it was because Ty Lee had requested so politely, and maybe it was because Ty Lee was worked up over something so trivial, but with a roll of her eyes, Azula sank down onto one of the benches on the deck. Ty Lee set all that she had gathered onto the ground before moving one of the small tables closer to Azula. Carefully, with a softer touch than was needed, Ty Lee lifted Azula’s foot, propping the injured leg onto the table.

It was with more than just amusement now that Azula watched Ty Lee kneel down before her, practically between her legs, to examine the injury. Thanks to the revealing nature of typical beach fashion, the majority of Azula’s leg was on display; the princess was less than comfortable with this. She preferred the much more modest clothing befitting of royalty than such common garb, but the goal had been to fit in with the locals.

However, and Azula would never admit this to a single soul, the clothes were very becoming on Ty Lee. But she had a much more curvaceous body than she, Azula reasoned.

She watched as Ty Lee removed a jar, a cloth, and a roll of gauze from the wash basin, before pouring water into it. Oh Agni, she was not preparing to treat this as if it were an actual wound, was she?

“Just wipe it clean and be done with it,” Azula sighed. “This is hardly worth such attention.”

“Oh no, I disagree, Azula,” Ty Lee said, pressing her fingers to the skin just around the scrape. Azula willed her heartbeat not to quicken from such a simple touch. “If you just ignore this, that’s like saying that your leg isn’t important. _Every_ part of you is important.”

Well. Azula could not fault that logic. An amused smile now on her lips, she resigned herself to simply watching Ty Lee attended to her leg.

With the wet cloth, Ty Lee thoroughly and gently wiped away the truly minimal amount of blood there was. Once satisfied that the wound was clean, a small amount of ointment was scooped from the jar and applied in a fashion that Azula could only silently deem ‘lovingly.’ She was so diligent in her motions, and if Azula was honest with herself, she would admit that it was rather nice having such attention given to her.

With a thin strip of gauze wrapped around her calf (and that, too, had been a delight, as Ty Lee’s fingers brushed all over her lower leg), Ty Lee secured a bandage over the scrape, and looked up to Azula with a sparkling smile. Was this how all the boys had seen her tonight, looking up at them with such an expression?

No wonder she had been so popular at the party.

“All finished!” Ty Lee announced proudly.

Azula considered thanking Ty Lee. She considered beckoning her closer to press a kiss to her sweet lips, considered pulling Ty Lee to her-

But that would never happen.

“Well I do believe you saved my life,” Azula replied dryly, to which Ty Lee giggled.

“You’re so funny, Azula.” She stood, and stretched, and Azula looked away, to keep from staring. “I was thinking of going to bed. Are you ready to turn in now?”

A tempting thought; even more tempting if they were to share the same bed. But, of course, that was not the case. Azula shook her head. “Not yet. I’m not ready to retire.”

“Oh. Well, I can stay up with you, if you want.”

The truthful answer was yes. There was almost nothing more that Azula wanted, right now, than to have Ty Lee sit here, under the stars with the whole of the sea in front of them, talking and possibly flirting, and perhaps there could even be a kiss before they went to bed.

But that was not going to happen either.

“No. Go on to bed, Ty Lee. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Azula didn’t move until after she heard the door to the house shut behind Ty Lee. Then slowly, she leaned forward, pulling her leg in to examine the bandage. It was absolutely ridiculous, the amount of care that went into something so insignificant.

But still, as she gingerly touched the bandaged area, Azula smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys. I don't know what has happened to me to become so obsessed with Tyzula, they aren't even my favorite pairing within the Avatar universe. But suddenly, they are practically all I am writing for now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic. I enjoyed writing it immensely.


End file.
